


Bear and Maiden Fair

by Mad5



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Budding Love, Dancing, F/F, Gen, Renaissance Faires, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad5/pseuds/Mad5
Summary: While attending a renaissance fair, Rosalie's siblings try to convince her to dance with 'the bear', though she refuses. Will the bear get to dance with this maiden fair?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Bear and Maiden Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, all mistakes are my own. It's short, but sweet. Feel free to enjoy!

“This is so stupid.” Rosalie hissed, cringing at the lute player that swept past her, eyeing her up and down with a stupid smile, “Whose idea was this?”   
“Alice's of course.” Emmett grinned before flexing his arms, his linen shirt stretching to its limits around his biceps, “She said, and I quote, 'Look for the bear.' and I'm like, yeah, bears are my favorite, I should indeed find this bear.”  
“Who knew people were still doing this? This is amazing!” Edward's eyes were wide, taking in all of the merriment, “Look at the attention to detail!”  
“Yeah, the credit card readers and cell phone charging stations really give it that Celtic vibe.” Rosalie huffed, “Again, this is so stupid.”  
“Come on, Rose. It's a medieval fair, let's just have fun.” Emmett playfully slung an arm around her waist, “Let's go show these peasants how dancing is done.”  
The blonde gave a long suffering sigh before following her best friend, smacking him when he was eyeing a very flirtatious woman whose breasts were moments away from spilling out of her top. She cringed at the hard packed dirt floor, slightly muddy from the light rain and people sloshing their drinks out of wooden steins and horns. These were her best shoes, damn it.   
They came upon a tent where music seemed to swell from, and just inside, people stood jam packed, waiting to be asked to dance. Fortunately, the dance floor was not crowded, and Emmett managed to swing her into an open spot, the two of them joining the synchronized dancing. Alice had made them watch videos of these tacky dances enough they'd learned them quickly.   
After three rounds around the room, they were dancing near Alice and Jasper, who looked like he was having a great time, arms wrapped around his wife and a lot of joyous people. The crowd started shouting as a bear mascot lumbered into the tent, a lot of hands reaching out to touch the fur of the majestic but fake beast.   
“Exchange time!” Alice shouted before shoving Jasper to Rosalie and taking up into Emmett's arms, “Onward, noble knight!”  
“Alice says to dance with the bear if you can. It's apparently a huge honor to do so.” Jasper laughed at the pinched expression on his twin sister's face. “C'mon, Rosie, it's supposed to be fun.”   
“In what world would dancing with a hairy, smelly bear be fun or even honorable? She's so weird. I'm not dancing with a bear.” She shook her head, her golden hair flicking over her shoulders, “There's like three different colors of fur in there, it doesn't even look real.”  
“How like you to nitpick on the bear's fur when you said you wouldn't even dance with it.” Her brother's green eyes sparkled, “And how unlike you to not want to do what nobody else has.”  
“What?” Rosalie's gaze jumped from her brother to the bear in question, “Nobody's danced with it? It's practically being worshiped.”  
“It doesn't like that, apparently.” He shrugged, “It's supposed to be a predator. Where's the hunt in worship?”   
“What the actual-” Rosalie was cut off as Edward swung around with another busty woman, “Rosalie! I got her number! Look at her!”  
“That's great, Ed, but-” She yelped when a hairy paw was suddenly on her shoulder, “What the fuck was that!”  
It was the bear. Of course it was the bear.   
“It would seem it would like to cut in.” Jasper laughed as he stepped away, “No, wait, Jas! Don't leave-”, and the bear ambled to take his place, it's snout coming to rest on the top of her halo of hair, her flower crown edging toward the side of her head.  
She pushed away quickly, backing away and fixing her crown before turning on her heel to leave, this was stupid!  
“Rosie, where are you going?” Alice was suddenly there, frowning at her, “I told you to dance with the bear!”  
“I'll never dance with the bear!” She hissed, “Why is this so important?”  
“It's supposed to be fun!” The smaller girl pleaded, “Please, please dance with the bear.”  
“It's smells weird, it's made of real fur,” Alice snorted, “and you want me to be pressed close to it??” The blond pinched the bridge of her nose, “If I do this, you don't get to bring it up again.”  
“I promise!” Alice squeaked with glee, “Hurry, don't keep it waiting.”  
“Ugh.” She turned, her cream linen dress flowing behind her, stopping as she came up on the bear who was just standing around, paws pressed together. “I'll dance one dance, and then I'm leaving.”  
The bear seemed to perk up, hopping on one foot to the other before slinging both fuzzy forearms around her waist and pulling her closer, nose once again in her hair and messing with her crown. Her heart was pounding, being so close to a stranger in a bear suit. Oh, so not real fur. That's a bit better.   
They not so much as danced as they shuffled back and forth in a small circle, her fingers curling into the plush fabric of the suit and sighing inwardly, a little embarrassed at the people staring at them with huge smiles on their faces. There was a mesh panel at the bear's throat and she could see green eyes peering at her, but nothing else. She could smell a little bit of lavender and wondered what kind of bear would smell like that.   
At the end of the dance, a huge man dressed like a lord came up to them and placed a crown of antlers on her head.   
“For the Maiden Fair!” The people around her clapped, and she blushed darkly before curtsying and leaving the bear, who was reluctant to release her immediately, behind in a rush, wrapping herself up in Emmett who guffawed before hiding her away in his arms.   
“What do you say we go get something to eat? We don't have to dance anymore.” He whispered to her, and she smiled up at him, “Food would be nice.”  
The group left together, laughing as Rosalie wrapped her flower crown around the antler crown and continued to wear it, blushing every time people would acknowledge her.  
“So what was the bear like?” Jasper asked as he took a bit of the turkey leg in his hand, “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”  
“It wasn't terrible. It was quite nice, with the exception of all the staring people.” She wrung her hands out, “It was a bit of an adrenaline rush.”  
“Well, when we're finished here, let's see if we can shake that out with some games!” Edward was beginning to shovel food into his mouth faster, “I'm gonna stab Emmett with a sword!”   
In the middle of watching a game, the bear ambled up to them again, a bouquet of flowers in its arms. Rosalie immediately stiffened and crossed her arms over her chest, half hiding behind Emmett. She had a nice time while dancing with the bear, but the before and after was uncomfortable.   
The bear motioned for her to take the flowers, but she was afraid to. What else was going to happen after she accepted the flowers?  
Alice took them instead, shooting her a pleading look.  
The bear reached up with it's paws and started prying it's own head off, revealing a long fountain of brunette hair and rich chocolate eyes, button nose and bow shaped lips. The constellation of freckles was the most eye-catching feature and Rosalie was hooked.  
“Ah, hi there. I, uh, I'm the bear. I danced with you earlier, but I wanted to apologize. I didn't realize that coming up to you without warning would scare you. I haven't danced or picked anyone before and I was being pressured to do it by the fair staff and-” The girl blushed darkly, “Not that that's your problem, I'm sorry, I just meant that if I had to pick someone, you seemed like the one I'd pick.”  
“I-It's no problem, I'm sorry I was so flighty,” Rosalie stepped closer, edging away from Emmett's protection, “I'm glad I was able to help you overcome whatever it was,” She rolled her hand in a continuing way, “I don't know what else to say.”  
“I just came to apologize, and to you sir,” She narrowed her eyes at Emmett, “Protect your Maiden Fair with your life.”  
“My Maiden Fair?” He glanced down at Rosalie, who looked embarrassed again. “She's my best girl, but not my girl.”  
“Oh?” The girl smiled at Rosalie, who blushed, “My name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella. Would you be interested in maybe....dancing with this bear again?”  
“Ah, it would be,” She swallowed before looking past Jasper and seeing Alice grinning hugely, “It would be my pleasure.”  
“Excellent! Would you prefer the bear suit or just plain old Bella?” She motioned to her furry suit and smiled worriedly.   
“Just Bella would be nice, aren't you hot in that suit?” Rosalie took the bear head and motioned for her to take it off, “Not that you aren't hot out of it, it's just- Ah, it's sweltering in there.”  
“Yeah, but I'm finally off the clock and can actually take it off.” As she peeled it down, she was wearing a dress much like Rosalie, only it was a slightly darker green than mint. She hoisted the suit up into her arms, which were quite muscled, and the blond swooned a little, “This thing gets heavy after a while.”  
“I-I'll bet it does.” She turned to her sibling and friends, “I'll see you guys in a bit, yeah?” They all nodded, shooting her thumbs up and smiling. “Gonna go dance with the bear!”  
Bella laughed behind her and hooked arms with the blond, “Let's go turn this thing in and we can get to dancing, my Maiden Fair!”


End file.
